TRIPLE KILL! ¦ Dungeon Hack 4
Jared plays a spellcaster named Niloc. How far will Niloc get through the dungeon? Synopsis Jared fights a crawler, and has to be careful of its paralysis. He ends up dying to it after taking a big hit. Jared is embarrassed after he just started the episode and had a lot of stuff. Jared decides to be a mage, and calls him Niloc. Jared decides to raise the amount of treasure and magic. He raises up traps and illusionary walls. He admits that this is a terrible idea. Jared checks out his spells. Jared solves a puzzle. Jared finds a plume. Jared finds where the plume goes, and finds a lot of enemies. A magical cloak is dropped. Jared discusses how the armor works. Jared finds that he didn't need to use the plume. A magical potion is found, which neutralizes poison. Jared finds a Birch Wand that doesn't do anything. It is a wand of Hasten foe. Jared camps every time he runs out of spells. A Khaki potion of speed is found. Jared kills more enemies and unlocks more doors. Jared likes seeing the glowing of detect magic. A potion of monster detection is found. Jared finds a coin slot, and gets his health back. Jared gets a triple kill with his fireball. An enemy drops an amulet and a scroll of burning hands. The amulet is always an amulet of imminent return. Jared takes a dart and some boots. Jared finds a Wand of Distance. Jared finds a scroll of Vampiric Touch. Jared puts the Vampiric Touch spell into his spellbook. Jared is asked how deep he is in the dungeon. His response is "Extra deep, my dude". Jared runs out of spells while fighting enemies, and has to run away and rest. Jared copies a scroll of Hold Monster. He also finds a stronger staff. Jared finds a magic healm. Jared rests and identifies the underwater helm. Jared wonders if there are illusionary walls around. He finds a tub behind an illusionary wall. Jared can't find the illusionary walls, so he returns back to the start of the floor. Jared doesn't get hit too badly, then gets attacked heavily. Jared finds a magical ring of invisibility. Jared rests his health back. A dogwood wand of restoration is found on an enemy. Jared fights enemies while invisible. He crushes a hobgoblin with a stick. Jared finds a ring of regeneration. Jared clarifies that he turned the treasure frequency way up. Jared finds a scroll of water breathing. Jared is surprised when he finds a tiny button to open a door. He finds a throwing dagger to throw at an enemy, and wishes Diath had it. Jared needs to run away from a fight, and rest. Jared's dart and dagger keeps on missing despite his dexterity. Jared finds a moonstone, and puts it on a picture of the Earth to solve the puzzle. Jared keeps on throwing daggers to kill enemies. "Poor Bogan, I guess he came up a bit short eh! But on the bright side seriously though, I don't even know what killed the guy. But Bogan is old news, this new mage Niloc has got some chops! Let's help him out in the only way I know how to. By watching these awesome videos! That and liking this video or even commenting. Hell maybe you could even sub to the channel!" Category:D&December Category:Dungeon Hack Category:Videos